sleeplessinstarsongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crawling City
In what might be one of the strangest cities in Starsong, within the ceaseless dunes of the Suntorn Waste roams the Crawling City. Built upon the back of a gargantuan quadruped only known as the Beast, several clans of Djaalics amongst other races make their home here. Those living atop the Beast rely on its constant magical regeneration to provide food from its meat, shelter from its shell and tools from its bones. Those who have chosen to live permanently upon the Beast are members of one of the four factions who work as either butchers, miners or otherwise serving some role to keep the Crawling City alive and the Beast dying. Geography Due to the nature of the Crawling City, it travels around the Suntorn Waste on differing routes. It relies on the nomadic patterns of wandering Badia and finding oasis' post-wet season. The geography atop the Beast is strange needless to say; the districts are based around different sections of exposed shell, bone and other landmarks formed from the Beast's mutations. Most notable is the Wound, a massive mine of flesh and marrow, carved out from the back of the Beast's neck. A marketplace built around it hawks their wares while Butchers and Miners dig into the Wound. Here they fetch whatever they pull from within or fight whatever comes out. Government There is no leadership or government in the Crawling City besides the nameless faction operating to keep the Beast going. Law & Order The rules are fairly simple; don't perform any vile acts not allowed in an average society, and don't fuck with the Chefs. Chefs being one-fourth of the faction who keep things going behind the scenes. To fuck with the Chefs or do anything dastardly earns you the Toss. You can guess what the Toss entails. Crime Crime is rampant upon the Beast, but is usually contained to the edge of the Business and Molestown. The Butchers serve as guardsmen but their reach doesn't extend beyond the Wound. History Trade Locations The Throat * The Wound * The Business * The Bloody Oath * The Salt & Cut * The Chokehold * Smokefinger's The Spine A mix of bone and flesh growths, this is the housing district of the Beast. It contains tents of wandering Badia as temporary housing while the Beast crawls across the Suntorn. Molestown * Badblood Bar * The Black and Blue Inhabitants The Guild The nameless guild are the majority of the Crawling City's inhabitants, four factions of laborers and merchants who work ceaselessly to keep the City going. They are the Butchers, the Miners, the Speakers and the Chefs. They can be recognised by the plates of bone they wear, fashioned from the Beast. Notable Inhabitants * Hobbs the Dolorous - Boss of the Chefs * Sandpig - Gutterpriest * The Giant - Longest living Speaker *Collocke - Boss of the Butchers *The Crow - Boss of the Miners Culture Badia or Hadhar? Given the nature of the Crawling City, it unites both Badia and Hadhar as one. Badia see the Crawling City as a moving oasis, a gathering place of cultures and races that moves untiring. Hadhar see it as a City where they can both see Djaal and understand it, all the while trading and getting rich. To put it simply, the Crawling City's people are neither Badia or Hadhar but a united nameless group.